Talk:Create a Character/@comment-8435644-20131126065151
Name: Mathias Mackay Rank: Meister Weapon: Ana Lutsch Appearance: He has white hair and piercing blue eyes. Standing at about 6'1, he is rather muscular. Almost always seen with a smile, he wears whatever he wants to. Buying new clothes every week to stay fresh. Personality: He is an arrogant meister who doesn't care about the feelings of others, and will do anything to better himself or his image. He regularly changes weapons, because none of them can usually stand his behavior. He doesn't mind making those around him hate him almost automatically, and in fact, he embraces that trait. Mathias regularly steals the recognition from others after missions to make himself appear like the better meister. He hates sharing anything with others, but enjoys sharing other people's secrets. Regularly blackmailing those who he thinks are trying to outshine him, he has gained a reputation as a "silent killer". Despite his personality, he remains one of the most popular students in the DWMA. His only goal is to become the best meister around, no matter how he gets there, to simply brag about it. History: He was born to an average family. At age 5, his brother discovered that he was a weapon, and Mathias discovered that he was a meister. His family then moved to Death City, wanting to enroll their children into the DWMA. The two boys joined at the young age of 12, but his brother was soon kicked out. Mathias ditched his childhood personality, and forged his current one. He was very good at fighting, but....horrible in the friendship department. He went through weapon after weapon until finding his current one, whom he doesn't think will last very long. Family: Erik Mackay (Brother), Jeric Mackay (Father), Sharrie Mackay (Mother). Age: 15 Extras: None Name: Ana Lutsch Rank: Weapon Meister: Mathias Mackay Appearance: She has brown hair and grey eyes. She always wears grey pants and blue shirts, no matter what the occasion. Her weapon form is that of a golden sword. (Only, it's extremely hard.) Personality: On the surface, she may seem friendly and a bit shy, but deep down....she's nothing of the sort. She enjoys killing, but manages to sate that by killing Evil Humans. She almost always speaks in riddles, laughs for no reason during the strangest times, and can't get emotionally attached to anyone....except for Mathias Mackay, whom she has an almost unnatural attraction to. Sometimes, she can be found sitting in his room when he's not there, looking through his stuff, although she prefers watching from a window. Some call her a stalker (including her meister), but she claims that she's nothing but an admirer. She treats most people nicely, despite harboring an urge to kill everyone around her. Oh, and she talks to herself. History: She was born in Germany to a murderer, who would later become an Evil Human. From him, she gained her many mental issues. She ran away when she discovered her father had became an Evil Human, but before she did that, she killed him with her weapon form. The DWMA accepted her with a long hesitation, and she lived for a year without a meister. Then, she met Mathias Mackay, and felt something she had never truly felt before...love. Family: All dead. Age: 15 Extras: None